


Champagne, Masks, and Bubblegum Lips

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masked ball, New Years Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Pre series LoVe ficlet-





	

      He recognizes her mask, Lilly picked it out for her, of course. But even without it he'd recognize her. The eyes, blues, greens, hazels, greys- they're all Veronica. And the blonde waves are a bit of a giveaway. She's standing alone, off to the side, and he realizes that while he's been moping into his champagne, they've both been abandoned.   
  
     "My girlfriend is in our limo with another guy." His mask's shiny black leather, some play on Batman in a preemptive joke about rich kids with savior complexes and less-than-optimal self preservation instincts. He hands her a champagne flute they both know she doesn't like the taste of, and she takes a tiny sip, practically all bubbles tickling her tongue.   
  
     Her mask's white, sparkly, feathers around the edge that itched just a little. If she knew Lilly was going to spend exactly zero minutes with her at this party, Veronica would've protested attending much more vehemently. Of course, Lilly made it about Duncan- about getting over him and his radio silence, about moving on in the new year, for good. Veronica sees people paired off, stealing boozy kisses and there's an air of romance with all the  _masks_ and she misses having someone here for that. For her. A New Years Eve masquerade party in a club was hardly fun when most of the time you were by yourself, surrounded by people.   
  
     "I know." Veronica offered a shy smile; she's pretty sure Logan knows it's her. Pretty sure, since he hasn't directly acknowledged it.   
  
     There's a few minutes of standing next to each other, quietly surveying the bash- a true 09er blow out with all the booze, streamers, sparkles, and half naked girls as far as the eye could see. He contemplated asking her to dance, but he doubts Veronica would dance with a stranger and he doesn't know if she knows it's him- or if she'd dance with him, either.   
  
    When the countdown starts, neither join in with the chanting. But at 'five!' Logan brushes a finger tip against her elbow and they both raise their champagne. To a new year. The room swelled with with people blowing into noisemakers and cheering, but Veronica's first seconds of the new year are still, quiet, and breathless as Logan leaned down to her, placing his lips on her's in a chaste kiss, hand skirting her jaw as she tilted up to him. It's over in a second, a blink-  
  
    "Happy new year, Veronica Mars," He turned his head to kiss her cheek, and the heat his lips taste is flattering, to say the least.   
  
    So much for pretending they don't know each other, Veronica thinks, and in spite of herself she can't help but smile at the way he's looking at her.  
  
    Licking her lip gloss from his top lip, bubblegum flavored, it's ridiculous, and delicious, and confetti falling from the ceiling is starting to collect in the top of her hair.   
  
    "You too, Logan. Happy new year." 


End file.
